The present invention relates generally to air cleaner assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to air cleaners having replaceable filter elements.
Internal combustion engines are commonly used to provide power for lawn care and gardening implements such as rototillers, lawnmowers, edgers, and the like. These internal combustion engines generally include a carburetor or other air/fuel mixing device that feeds an air/fuel mixture to one or more cylinders.
Particles such as dirt or lawn debris can damage an engine if it is admitted into the engine carburetor or combustion chamber. As such, engines typically include an air filter that filters the air before it is directed to the carburetor. Many filters use a pleated paper filter element that filters the air as the air passes through the paper pleats. The filter element requires periodic replacement to assure the proper function of the filter element.
Most air cleaners include a biasing member, such as a bolt that holds the filter in place and provides for a seal between the filter element and the housing. In most constructions, the bolt clamps two halves of a housing such that the two halves sandwich the filter element. These components add cost and complexity to the filter arrangement.
To change the filter element of prior air cleaners, the user first removes the bolt and one half of the housing. The filter element can then be removed from the second half of the housing. Unfortunately, nothing inhibits dirt and debris from falling off the filter element and entering the air intake portion of the housing. This debris may be ingested by the engine and can cause damage.